IMPORTANTE INUYASHA TALVEZ TERÁ CONTINUAÇÃO!
by kagome-web
Summary: Aviso aos fãs de Inuyasha!...como eu...meu nome é kagome...mais podem me chamar de k.chan...rsrs.bom o assunto aqui é serio!está tendo um boato de que Inuyasha terá continuação!Entrem aqui e saibam mais!Se eu souber mais, irei postar!Essa Fiction rated é:


_Kagome estava no quarto, deitada na cama, por causa do calor. Dai de repente vem o Souta correndo dizendo pra irmã q tavam vizinhos chegando. Kagome ficou admirada e foi com Souta ver. Era uma garota de cabelo castanho (marrom) curto e meio ondulado e era bonita mas um pouco trapalhona. Ela ia deixar cair uma caixa q ela tava segurando mas a Kagome chegou a tempo e agarrou na caixa, a garota agradeceu e Kagome perguntou o nome dela, ela disse q se chamava Kaname e Kagome tbm se apresentou, mas ela reparou q Kaname tinha um anel estranho no dedo e disse q aquele anel era lindo, Kaname disse q era da avó dela e q antes de morrer (era Kaname pekena) ela lho ofereceu em recordação. Kaname começou afalar do templo e a elogiá-lo e Kagome sempre a dizer q o mais bonito no templo era a àrvore sagrada, mas o q ela masi gostava era mesmo o Poço-Come-Ossos. A Kaname ficou assustada quando ouviu o nome e Kagome disse pra ela não se preocupar pois era o q lhe chamavam na era feudal, época de guerras civis, no japão pq colocavam os restos de youkais mortos lá e depois desapareciam. A garota se interessou por aquilo e pediu pra Kagome lhe explicar como era td e assim foi uma boa conversa. No final, a Kagome convidou Kaname a ir na festa de anos do Souta q iria ser no dia seguinte, a garota ficou mt contente e aceitou (mesmo q fosse a festa de anos de um garotinho, ela pelo menos estaria na companhia da sua nova amiga Kagome ). Na festa, InuYasha foi chamar Kagome, de urgência, pq a Kaede precisava de ajuda. Kaname viu Kagome sair correndo com um estranho garoto e foi atrás deles e assistiu à ida de Kagome e Inu na era feudal. A garota ficou apavorada mas saiu de lá sem fazer barulho e voltou pra festa e agiu como se td tivesse bem...  
No dia seguinte, Kaname se apresentou na escola e clahou na mesma turma de um outro garoto q a acolheu mt bem, explicando a ela as coisas da escola. A garota fez tal amizade com o garoto (axo q ele se chamava Tsukotaka, mas não tenho certeza, nem sei se se escreve assim ou não XD) q decidiu contar td o q viu na festa do Souta. Depois das aulas Kaname contou pro Tsukotaka (vou tratá-lo por Tsu) q a Kagome não veio às aulas, pois ela lhe tinha prometido q se fosse às aulas lhe mostraria a escola e esperava por ela na entrada. O Tsu axou q ela foi raptada e q estaria no fundo do poço até os raptores receberem o dinheiro. Ambos olharam pra dentro do poço e depiis se olharam, Kaname perguntou se saltavam ou não e o Tsu respondeu q se era pra salvar uma garota indefesa eles o fariam! Deram as mãos e saltaram. Depois, um fumo roxo estranho puxou Kaname mas Tsu agarrou e espantou o fumo, eles cairam de cara no chão. Subiram o poço e viram q estavam num lugar diferente a garota agarrou o rapaz e começou a gritar. Enquanto isso, Inu e cia sairam do vilarejo de Kaede pra procurar uma flor rara, mas Inu sentiu qualquer coisa e viu uma sombra no meio do bosque, Kagome lhe perguntou o q se passava mas ele disse q nada. Voltando ao Tsu e à Kaname: Eles viram uma coisa mexer no meio da folhagem e saltou de lá uma garota youkai de cabelos prateados compridos mas presos por uma fita, olhos amarelos, garras e dentes aguçados e uma cauda preta (ela era parecida com o Inu, mas com cauda e em versão fminina XD). Ela disse q se chamava Minorihi (axo q se escreve assim) Kaname e Tsu se apresentaram mas não estavam seguros. A Youkai reparou no anel q a garota tinha e disse apontando pra ela q aquele era uma das peças sagradas de Nejunca (axo q se escreve assim) e ameaçou a Kaname com as garras, mas sempre sorrindo, dizendo q se ela não lhe entregava o anel ela cortaria a garganta de Kaname. Inu, Minorihi, Kouga, e todos os youkais sentem uma presença estranha e vão correndo todos pro mesmo sitio, Inu pede pra Kagome e cia ficare ali pois seria perigoso se eles fossem com ele. Minorihi deixou os garotos e disse q voltaria pra buscar o anel, os garotos ficaram aliviados. InuYasha chegou no local mesmo quando Minorihi chegara. Minorihi gritou: "InuYasha!", e ficou surpreendida. Kagome e os outros xegam ao pé de InuYasha e Kagome se enche de ciúmes...InuYasha perguntou pra Minorihi o q ela tava fazendo ali, e Minorihi apenas respondeu q tava fazendo o mesmo q InuYasha, o inuyasha começou rosnando pra ela e Kagome percebeu q eles deviam se conhecer mas não se adoravam propriamente. Miroku perguntou a Inu o q era akela aura maligna toda, Inu respondeu q já tinha sentido o cheiro antes e Minorihi começou a pegar com ele e a insultar o faro do InuYasha, dizendo q os cachorros eram nojentos e q não deviam existir! Mas já os gatos...eram mais atraentes e inteligentes (vê-se logo pelo comentário dela q ela era uma youkai gata, né...). Kouga chega e começa a briga do lobo e cachorro...Minorihi olha pra Kouga e fica embaraçada...Kouga olha pra Minorihi e pergunta quem ela é, ela diz q se chama Minorihi... Um estranho monstro aparece e inuYasha é o primeiro a combater. A luta demora, demora e demora até q InuYasha é mordido e ao mesmo tempo Minorihi mata o youkai q mordeu InuYasha. InuYasha foi envenenado com um veneno mortal, quer dizer, InuYasha pode morrer se se esforçar mt, por isso não vai poder ir na viagem dos nossos heróis buscar o antidoto pra ele. Kikyo chega na hora pq presente q Inu tá mal (até agora ela nunca ligou pra ele, mas agora q começa a perder terreno volta a acção...). InuYasha faz Kikyo e Kagome prometerem-lhe q iriam juntas pegar o antidoto pora ele, elas, com custo, prometeram. E assim começa a viagem de Kagome, Kikyo, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou e a nova amiga Monorihi, sem o InuYasha. Muitas aventuras e desventuras vão ter este grupo...conhecer novos amigos (como a Sora), perder novos amigos (como a Sora), segredos revelados (como os da Kikyo), e mt mais..._


End file.
